


Breaking free

by Ticktockmrcopper



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticktockmrcopper/pseuds/Ticktockmrcopper
Summary: Phil and Ben face each other for the first time since the boat crash. Callum makes an appearance at the right time.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Breaking free

Phil stood by the backdoor of the Mitchell house facing Ben. Ben stood frozen by the kitchen counter shock all over his face. They hadn't seen each other since the boat crash.

"Son" Phil said wearily. 

He observed his son who hadn't moved since Phil came in. He still looked shocked to the core. Phil hesitated and took a step forward slowly.

"Ben" he said moving towards him.

Ben reacted instantly and shrunk back. 

"Dont" he whispered.

Phils face fell. "Ben he said dont be like that". 

Ben took a second to lip read what Phil had said then his face hardened and his nostrils flared. 

" Are you serious"? He said his breathing hitching. I..i haven't seen you since...since the boat crash "! 

Phil nodded replying "I know Ben but you know why....i couldn't stay".... 

Ben laughed bitterly saying "You...what you couldn't stick around to make sure i got out of the water? I...i nearly drowned Dad! I...i could have been dead for all you know"! 

Ben's breathing grew fast and furious as he railed against his Dad. Shame clouded Phil's face.   
"Im sorry Ben...i....i knew you wernt dead....i saw from the boat..i made sure you got out alright i did". 

Ben laughed disbelieving. Phil protested "I promise Ben i promise you i would never have gone if you...if you had...

"What what if i died" Ben cried. Well i got lucky. Dennis didn't though. Did you know that"? 

Phil nodded looking away from his son. 

"Yeah,yeah i did. I saw from the boat when they were trying to resuscitate him."

Ben stared in shock. 

" You knew Dennis was dead and you....you still left"? 

Ben rubbed his face in his hands. 

"Wow Dad you still went after that". 

Ben turned away from him. 

"Ben Phil said quietly i wanted to stay i did but....i couldn't not after me and Keauno...i couldn't".

Ben stared appalled shaking his head. 

"You coward" he whispered. You created this mess and you coudnt even stick around after!" You left me to deal with it all on my own. With Callum with Dennis, with everything!"

He punched the counter.

" I know about your hearing" Phil said tentatively. I'm sorry son if I'd known sooner i would have come back". 

Ben laughed bitterly. "No you wouldnt he choked turning to face his Dad. Because you dont care about anyone but yourself!" 

Phil shook his head. "That ain't true Ben he protested. I do care your my son of course i care".

"Because we're Mitchell's? Ben asked tears shining in his eyes. Because we stick together no matter what?". 

Phil nodded "Yes Ben were family. We always stick together that's what us Mitchell's do". 

Ben let out a shaky breath. "Well im tired of it Dad he said his voice cracking but his demeanour determined. I'm tired of being a Mitchell". 

Phil stared confused "Ben" he questioned but Ben cut him off. 

"All my life I've tried to be the son you want the Mitchell son the man you want me to be. But all its done is cause me one problem after the other. I've been so focused on trying to impress you and be a Mitchell that i neglected everything else around me. My daughter, my mum, Callum. I...i spent so long trying to prove something, to be something but they already accepted me for who i am. And i don't want to be that person anymore that person who keeps messing up, stealing cars ,getting into fights, stupid deals!"

Ben ran a hand through his hair. 

"I just..i just want to be normal..to give my Lexi the life she deseves, Callum, he's he's stuck by me through everything..hes never given up on me, he loves me for who i am..and i just i want to love myself now too..not keep trying to be who you want me to be.....Because i cant...i cant do it anymore dad..i dont want to." 

Ben broke off as he saw Callum stood by the door. 

Phil stared at Ben in disbelief speechless. Callum walked in and stood next to Ben putting an arm around him. Ben gripped his hand and faced Phil feeling overwhelmed but his face remained impassive. Phil stared at Ben for a moment and then turned to Callum. 

"Look after him" he grunted. Callum nodded suprised. 

"Of course" he said. 

Phil looked at Ben who remained silent but his eyes shone with emotion and conflict. 

I'm sorry son" he said and he walked out. 

Ben's eyes flickered as he looked torn after his father. Callum put a reassuring hand on his cheek cupping his ear.

"Did you mean it?" he asked. 

Ben looked at him his face burning with resolve. 

"Every word" he said fiercely a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Callum brushed the tear away and stroked his cheek gently. 

"I'm so proud of you" he said. 

Ben smiled and fell into Callum's embrace gripping onto his coat and nuzzling his face into his neck. Callum held him close stroking his hair.


End file.
